―libbylou
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Taehyung penikmat langit malam dan Seokjin pencinta aroma hujan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri saat salju menghujani malam itu. a BTS taejin fanfiction.


― _libbylou._

 _._

 _a taejin fanfiction_

 _written by shinjishinyuki_

 _._

 _Libbylou:_

 _a cup of coffee._

 _One shot of espresso with mocha and white mocha on top of it._

 _._

Malam ini salju turun. Langit tertutupi oleh awan dan Taehyung mendengus kesal. Dari jendela kedai kopinya ia bisa melihat kanvas kelam kesayangannya ditutupi oleh gumpalan abu-abu itu.

Dan itu membuat Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung mencintai malam. Menjalankan sebuah kedai kopi yang buka 24 jam bersama kawannya membuatnya lebih sering menikmati pemandangan malam hari, dan ia menyukainya.

Ia senang melihat langit gelap dengan taburan bintang yang indah, atau ditemani dengan senyum sang dewi malam. Pemandangan biasa, namun Taehyung selalu merasa nafasnya tercekat saat melihat keindahan itu.

Langit malam memiliki efek tersendiri untuk Taehyung. Menenangkannya hingga ia merasa nyaman dan bisa berpijak lagi saat kakinya goyah ingin jatuh. Itulah dunianya. Kanvas gelap dengan titik-titik putih yang berbinar itu adalah dunianya.

.

Malam ini salju turun. Langit tertutupi oleh awan dan Seokjin mendengus resah. Dari balik payungnya ia bisa melihat kristal putih itu turun dari langit, memenuhi tanah hingga menumpuk dan perlu dibersihkan esok hari.

Dan itu membuat Seokjin kesal.

Seokjin mencintai hujan. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang penulis yang sering di kejar deadline dan omelan editor bantetnya yang berisik. Acuhkan fakta bahwa keduanya bersahabat, jika hal itu berhubungan dengan naskah awal novel Seokjin, editor bermulut tajam itu akan mengumpat dan mengoreksi habis-habisan.

Ia senang saat hujan turun. Saat rintik air menyentuh lembut tanah dan menyemburkan aroma khas yang menenangkan. Melelehkan seluruh ide luar biasa yang membeku dalam otak Seokjin. Ia bisa menciptakan satu buku luar biasa tanpa omelan editornya.

Dan musim dingin ini membuatnya tak bisa melihat hujan. Seokjin tidak membutuhkan kristal, ia membutuhkan air dimana ia bisa berlari layaknya anak kecil dibawahnya dan menikmati aroma itu secara langsung.

Atau duduk disamping jendela raksasa kamarnya, membuka celah jendela dan menikmati aromanya sembari meneguk coklat panas dengan _marshmallow_ atau _Café Cubano_ atau _Libbylou_ kesukaannya buatan sang kekasih.

Ah, berbicara mengenai kekasihnya,

Seokjin baru ingat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan aroma hujannya.

Lelaki itu merapatkan mantel biru tuanya, menggenggam erat payung ditangannya lalu berlari menuju kedai kopi kekasihnya.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan aroma hujannya.

.

Taehyung sendiri kini. Jimin baru saja meminta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat, ingin segera mengemas pakaian untuk ke Busan esok pagi. Besok adalah hari natal, dan kedai kopi Taehyung memutuskan untuk tutup sementara mengingat tahun lalu mereka bekerja tanpa henti hingga pergantian tahun.

Barista itu juga membutuhkan libur untuk bergelung malas dibalik selimut dengan kekasih menggemaskannya. Membuatkannya kopi dan mendengarkan tawa manis itu. Taehyung jadi rindu.

Padahal mereka baru berpisah pagi ini saat Taehyung berangkat ingin membuka kedainya.

Hei, itu rasanya sudah seperti setahun penuh untuk Taehyung. Berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Kedai kopinya kini hanya terisi oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak seramai oleh kumpulan hawa yang ingin mencari perhatiannya saat siang tadi, membuat pipinya pegal memasang senyum terus.

Ditemani oleh alunan musik lembut yang memantul keseluruh dinding kedainya, Taehyung mulai membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyukai _espresso_ , tapi rasa rindunya akan kekasihnya itu menciptakan secangkir _libbylou_ yang nikmat. Taehyung menyesapnya dan tersenyum tipis, membayangkan senyum ceria kesayangannya saat menikmati kopi hasil tangannya sendiri.

Ah, berbicara mengenai kekasihnya,

Yang... berlari-lari dibawah payung dengan terburu-buru itu... Seokjin, 'kan?

Taehyung keluar dari balik _counter_ saat Seokjin membuka pintu kedainya diiringi bunyi lonceng khas datangnya seorang pelanggan.

"Taehyung!" Seokjin melempar―benar-benar melempar―payungnya dan segera melompat ke pelukan Taehyung. Memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat dan menyesap wangi asli tubuh Taehyung yang masih bisa ia hirup dibalik aroma kopi pekat.

Wangi hujan.

Taehyung tertawa melihat Seokjin memeluknya dengan manja. Ia merengkuh lelaki itu dan mengusap surainya penuh sayang. "Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya pelan.

Seokjin mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung dan kembali menyesap aroma lelaki itu.

Keduanya terjebak dalam pelukan dan hening yang lama selain bunyi musik di kedai Taehyung.

"Landon Pigg?" Seokjin bertanya saat mendengar alunan musik familiar di telinganya, "sejak kapan ini termasuk dalam _playlist_ -mu?"

"Sejak kau berkata bahwa lagu itu mengingatkanmu akan Kim Taehyung yang tampan ini." Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengecupi pucuk kepala Seokjin lalu menangkup pipi kekasihnya, mengangkat wajah itu menghadap kearahnya.

Taehyung menatap kedalam mata Seokjin. Menyelami warna hitam segelap malam itu, melihat kearah percikan binar bintang didalamnya. Ia menyukai segala hal yang ada dalam diri Seokjin terutama kedua mata itu.

Itu dunia Taehyung kini.

" _My world_." Ia mengecup alis Seokjin.

" _Ew, so cheesy Kim Taehyung_ ."

Dan keduanya tergelak.

Menikmati harumnya aroma hujan.

Menikmati indahnya langit malam.

Menikmati secangkir _libbylou_ dengan alunan musik diiringi kecupan yang dicuri oleh Taehyung untuk menikmati rasa kopi di bibir Seokjin.

Menikmati malam bersalju mereka berdua.

.

* * *

Note: mengapa judulnya _libbylou_? Bisa jadi karena saya sedang ingin minum kopi saat menuliskan cerita ini. Atau bisa juga karena _libbylou_ terbuat dari _espresso_ yang pahit kemudian ditambahkan moka hingga rasa pahit itu mereda. Sama seperti malam bersalju Taehyung dan Seokjin yang reda saat keduanya jatuh dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Taehyung dengan aroma hujan dan Seokjin dengan langit malam.

Note pt 2: lagu Landon Pigg yang diputar di kedai kopi Taehyung berjudul _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop._


End file.
